


Need you

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: In which Jeremy was away for entirely too long and Michael can’t wait another minute.





	Need you

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic and some of my others please feel free to message my tumblr for requests @dearmicahmell <3

"F-fuck Jere you're so fucking hot" Michael said as he pushed a slicked finger into his hole. He used his other hand to stroke his dick as he thought about his boyfriend. He needily pushed the finger all the way in and soon added a second one.

"ah Jere just like that" Michael moans rather loudly. He scissors his fingers and curls them trying desperately to find that spot. It doesn't take long and within seconds Michael is a writhing mess. He continued to stroke himself as he rolled his hips into his fingers.

Jeremy walked through the back door of Michael's house. The plan was to come over and surprise his boyfriend after being away on a trip with his dad and extended family. He made his way quietly up the stairs and was about to turn the nob of Michael's door when he heard Michael's soft moans.

"Jeremy f-fuck Let me be good for you I need you so much ahh" Michael was fucking wrecked. Jeremy felt his jeans tighten as he listened to his boyfriend. 

'Should I go in now? maybe I should wait..'

Michael was pumping his fingers in at a rapid pace. The squelching sound Jeremy heard through the door was driving him crazy. Michael continued moaning his name and stroking himself. Jeremy decided he had enough. He opened the door and his lips were on Michael's in an instant. Michael was surprised but he was so needy right now he didn't care.

"Jere I need you so much right now it's t-to much" Michael panted. 

"Baby boy I got you." Jeremy said as he kissed his boyfriend passionately. He tilted his head and licked at Michael's bottom lip hungrily. Michael instantly parted his lips and Jeremy was flicking and swirling his tongue around Michael's. Michael was still moaning so Jeremy caught Michael's needy pants in his own mouth. He moved away from his mouth and began to press kisses down the shorter boys jaw. 

"Always so good for me" Jeremy praised as he started sucking a hickey onto his lovers most sensitive part of his neck. He bit down gently and began to soothe the bite with his tongue. He moved lower and began to kiss down Michaels torso until his lips barely ghosted over his leaking member.

"Is this what you want Micah?" Jeremy asked before he continued. 

"Jere please! I need you so badly please touch me!" Michael begged.

Jeremy did not need to be told twice. He slowly licked a stripe from the base of Michael's dick to the head. He took the tip into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it sinking lower as he went. He noticed Michael's hand weaving it's way into his hair so he took this as a sign to continue. He took more of Michael's cock into his mouth and he was hungrily sucking on it trying to take it all. He moved his hand and began to pump the rest of Michael's cock that he couldn't take into his mouth.

"Mmm just like that Jere" Michael moans as he bucks his hips.The combined sensation of Jeremy's mouth and his own fingers drove him crazy. Jeremy chokes only slightly but he continues to suck and moan around Michael's shaft to increase the shorter boys pleasure. When Jeremy starts moaning around his dick Michael fucking loses it. His hips are bucking even faster now as Jeremy takes him all the way.

"I'm c-close" Michael said inbetween pants. Jeremy pulled off with a pop and quickly discarded his shirt. He quickly shuffled out of his jeans and yanked down his boxers. Michael whined at the loss but continued to finger himself until Jeremy stopped him.

"Get on your knee's baby boy" Jeremy said as he shifted himself. Michael immediately moved to follow Jeremy's instructions. He made direct eye contact with Jeremy as he slowly sunk his head onto his length. 

"So fucking good for me baby. Taking my whole cock" Jeremy said in between moans. He bucked his hips into Michael's tight mouth and threaded his hand through his boyfriends curly hair. Michael allowed his jaw to go slack as he guided Jeremy's other hand to his head. Jeremy took the hint and began to buck faster and pull Michael's head down onto his cock. He continued to thrust into Michael's mouth when he felt his stomach tighten. He pulled out of Michael's mouth and gently laid his boyfriend down.

"Jere I need you in me! p-please!" Michael begged.

Jeremy moved to straddle his boyfriend. He lined himself up and gently pushed in trying to give Michael time to adjust. Michael moved greedily in an attempt to get Jeremy to move faster. Jeremy pushed all the way in to pull out almost completely and them he slammed back in. He quickened his pace and began to snap his hips as he searched for Michael's prostate. Michael was writhing against his boyfriend and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Both boys' tongues collided as they kissed and moaned into eachothers mouths. Michael grunted as he met Jeremy's thrusts.

"Jeremy m'c-close" Michael said in between pants. Jeremy reached his hand down to stroke his boyfriends member. He thumbed circles around the slit while he thrusted deeper into the tight heat. Michael's hips stuttered as he shook through his orgasm he continued to match Jeremy's thrusts as his hole clenched. Jeremy came with a grunt inside his boyfriend as he felt Michael tighten around him. His thrusts became sloppier as he worked his boyfriend and himself through their orgasms.

"You were so good for me baby boy" Jeremy said as he pulled out. He kissed Michael lovingly on the lips as he moved to lay down beside him.

"I missed you so much Jere" Michael said as he pulled Jeremy closer to him. 

"Should we go clean up?" Jeremy asked.

"Let's just stay here for a bit" Michael mumbled against the taller boy's chest. 

"I love you so much Micah" Jeremy said as he stroked Michael's cheek.

"Love you more Jere-bear" 

"Impossible"

The two stayed like this for a while. They were happy they were finally together and just wanted to be in eachother's arms forever. Jeremy pressed a gentle kiss to Michael's forehead as they fell asleep.


End file.
